


Let Me Play

by masterlynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Wincest - Freeform, man I'm going to hell, please pray for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're such a horrible big brother, De", Sam whispers softly into the other boy's ear. "So mean to me..."</p><p>It's Dean's 19th birthday and he gets a brand-new phone as a present. Sam asks if he can borrow it, and when Dean refuses it all goes downhill.<br/>Or uphill. <br/>Depends on how you interpret the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GOING TO /ACTUAL/ HELL FOR THIS.
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so there might be a few grammar mistakes~

~~Ok I lied when I said I wasn't going to write any smut~~

======

It's Dean's nineteenth birthday. John has given him a phone. A brand-new Nokia. Dean is euphoric.   
  As soon as he gets it, he throws himself onto the shabby motel couch, without saying 'thank you' and starts to figure out all the features on the majestic flip-phone.  
  Sam looks at the flip-phone in awe. He wants one too; he wants to be able to press all the buttons and play whatever game exists on it. Just like Dean. Always like Dean.  
          His older brother doesn't notice when their dad leaves to finish off a job (he's too busy playing Snake), and Sam doesn't really care. Instead he sits beside the older boy and asks him if he can play on the brand-new phone too.  
  "Come on, De!" he whines when Dean refuses. "Please let me play too!"  
  "Not yet, Sam", Dean hushes him. "I just gotta loose this round.  
  Two minutes later, he does. His fifteen year-old brother eagerly holds out his for Dean to put the phone in it, but he doesn't. Instead, he starts a new game.  
  "Dean!" Sam complains. "You can't do that!"  
  "It's my birthday, Sammy", Dean smirks evilly. "I can do whatever I want."  
  "But I wanna pla _ayyyyy_ ", the younger Winchester says in his most childish voice. When Dean refuses once more he growls angrily.  
  In less than five seconds he's come up with a plan, an incredibly stupid plan, but at least it was something. He leaps onto Dean's lap in a swift move and knocks out the Nokia flip-phone from his grip and lets it fall onto the motel couch.  
  The blonds' mouth falls open in surprise.   
  "You're such a horrible big brother, De", Sam whispers softly into the other boys' ear. "So mean to me..."  
  He can feel something stiffen underneath him, and he knows. Oh God, he _knows_. He hears it at night, when he's supposed to be asleep. When John isn't there.  
  Sam shivers when he thinks about it. And Dean, well, Dean just sits there, dumbfounded. His brother stares sweetly into his eyes, the innocence on his face fooling no one. He sure as heck knew what was going on "downstairs".  
  "Oh Dean," he whispers. "Don't pretend you don't make some beautiful noises when you think I'm asleep." As he's saying this, Sam traces his finger along Dean's chest; making his brother gulp.  
  "Sam..." Dean mumbles. He wants to tell his little brother that he's wrong, that he was just "imagining" what he heard during the nights. But Sam knew the truth. No matter how much Dean denied it.  
  "Make those pretty sounds for me too, De", Sam breathes into the others ear, tickling his skin. Dean doesn't answer, but instead he rolls his hips against his brothers'  
  The younger boy reads this as a green light and locks eyes with the blonde as he undoes his zipper.   
  Dean's breath hitches when Sam's cold hand touches his member.  _Oh God._ His brain stops working when Sam starts stroking him and he lets out a small groan.  
  "You can do better, Dean", Sam smirks, grazing the tip of his brothers' cock with his thumb. This action (and the words Sam had previously said) causes Dean to let out a loud, open-mouthed moan.  
  "That's more like it", the younger brother says, pumping the erect member harder. .  
          Sweet moans fill the motel room, accompanied with small praises from Sam and the disgustingly erotic sounds of jerking off another man.   
  "Sa~ammy", Dean groans loudly. "I'm- so close."   
  Sam makes a delighted face as he lets go of his brothers' dick; not letting him orgasm.  
  With a smirk on his lips and a painful look on his brothers' face, Sam reaches for the Nokia  that's scattered somewhere on the shabby couch. He flips it open and gets off his brothers' lap. Opens the widget for Snake.  
  Dean is in shock, sitting on the couch with his painfully erect member out for anyone to see.  
  He hears the door click. John is back. Quickly he stuffs his dick back into his pants and zips them close. He can almost feel his little brothers' smirk.   
  John walks into the motel room and swears before he shuts the door behind him.   
  "That was a son of a bitch that couldn't handle defeat", he mutters and rolls up his left sleeve. There's a large, red wound leaping from his elbow to his wrist. He swears again.  
  "Damn", Dean whistles. "Do you need any help with that, sir?" he adds, hoping that John will say no.  
  "No, Dean. I'll be just fine." Dean nods. "Hand me the first aid kit, willya?" Dean quickly digs it up from a duffle and throws it to John. Sam is still sitting by Dean's phone.   
  "Well, I'm occupying the shower", Dean says. John nods absentmindedly as he starts tending his wound.  
  "Hey, De", Sam suddenly says, eyes still on the small phone screen. "Thank you for letting me play."  
  Dean goes quiet for a few seconds. "Yeah, 'course", he mumbles. Then he walks into the shower to take care of his unfinished business.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't get that last thing Sam said; it was a double entendre (i.e. a phrase, saying or sentence that can be interpreted in two different ways. One of which is usually dirty.)
> 
> Leave a review?? It would be??? Highly appreciated???? Constructive criticism is very welcome?????? Thank you?????????


End file.
